The Chicken Who Led to Destiny
by KTchen Sink
Summary: Luke X Angela fanfic. This is my first fan fiction. Whilst running after his chicken that Luke had recieved as a gift from Renee he winds up in the midst of the new farmer Angela. Will they just be friends or will their relationship progress to be more...
1. Chapter 1

The Chicken Who Led to Destiny

**I like chickens hence why there is a chicken in this story. This is my first fan fiction so please read and review. Thank you.**

'FLAPPY COME BACK!' Luke called running after his chicken which had been a gift from Renee at Brownie Ranch.

The chicken ran and ran down the dirt track towards Caramel River District where a new farmer, Angela, had just moved in.

Luke stumbled down the track tripping over pine cones as he went. The chicken took a detour and started to run towards the river.

Angela was tilling her field when she heard a loud splash. The sound alarmed her so she began to run towards the water. As she got closer she saw the feathery creature splashing about like a maniac. She immediately dived into the water to rescue him.

Angela managed to grab the chicken by the wing but as she tried to tow it to safety she got her leg stuck in some pond weed. As she struggled to get out she got even more stuck pulling her under the water.

Luke heard the chaos and being his nosey self went to see what was going on. He noticed the farmer struggling to keep her head above the surface. He ran to the bridge and stretched his arm out towards her,

'Here take my hand!' He called.

Angela thrashed around frantically trying to catch hold of the carpenter. The chicken look stunned. The look of fear in his eyes made Luke more determined to get the farmer out of the water.

The carpenter was now hanging over the edge of the railing on the bridge but his arms were just too short to catch hold of the farmer.

'If only I was just a few inches taller!' he thought to himself, 'Then my chicken and its rescuer would be saved!'

Luke stood back and thought for a moment. Then his eyes lit up and he began to untie the large double knot at the back of his bandana. His long greyish blue curls, that he very rarely set free, tumbled down his back like gymnasts. The sun was beaming down making each curl glisten like a million tiny diamonds.

Then he ran off to get a few pieces of wood. He carefully chose two fairly strong pieces and tied them together using his beloved bandana.

He went back to the edge of the bridge and dangled the contraption over the side into the farmers hands, he then called down,

'Grab onto the end of the stick ill pull you up as far as I can but then you need to grab my hand to get you up the rest. I will make a hand signal when you can let go off the stick, got it?'

Angela nodded in response. Then she grabbed the wooden contraption. Luke screwed up his eyes and positioned his feet in such a way that meant he would not slip.

The farmer was still in the water up to her waist with the chicken under her arm. Luke then threw out his arm and Angela grasped it tightly. Then once he had a firm grip on her, he swung his arm round in a circular motion. At this moment Angela let go of the stick. Luke, holding Angela in one hand, threw the contraption behind him. He knew it had hit the ground and his bandana was safe when he heard a crash from behind him.

Luke took both of Angela's hands and using all his strength towed the very wet farm girl and chicken to safety.

Luke immediately ran to his poor freezing chicken and inspected his injuries. He was very cold and he had a lot of small wounds from all the flapping around he had done.

He then went over to the farmer. The water wasn't cold but she was shivering and looked very tired. Luke took off his jacket and put it round her shoulders. A small smile spread across her face but quickly faded as a chill went down her spine. Luke then helped her too her feet, untied his bandana from the broken sticks and picked up his chicken.

'Well that was quite an adventure we have had today. Come on and I'll walk you home. You'll probably need to see a doctor just in case. My poor chicken's gonna need some help too.'

Angela just nodded and another faint smile crept across her face and clutching Luke's hand they stumbled back to the farm.

Once the trio reached the house Angela fumbled around to find her keys only to find the door open. Luke opened the door and then ordered her to go and put on some dry clothes.

Once Angela was changed and had come back to the kitchen area a bit more colour had returned to her cheeks. Luke was attempting to use his very limited cooking skills and was making hot chocolate.

Luke sat her down at the table and handed her a mug off the steaming liquid. He went over to his chicken and wrapped it in a towel putting a hot water bottle in beside it.

Luke sat down opposite Angela.

'I haven't seen you around are you new?' He said, taking a sip.

'Yes' she replied

'That explains why I didn't know who you were! So what's your name?'

'Oh, I'm Angela' she said quietly, 'Umm, who are you?'

'I'm Luke and I'm the local carpenter... well carpenters apprentice!' He said with a laugh.

'Well that's pretty... good' Angela replied with a laugh again

'Oh, I forgot to thank you for saving Flappy, he was given to me by Renee for fixing a barn that she accidently drove a tractor into. I don't know if you know her but she works at Brownie Farm?' he said this with a massive smile across his face.

'No problem he is a nice bird and I'm not really a fan of poultry. He's very friendly he only pecked me once!' she said laughing. Then her voice got more serious, 'So do you think he will be okay?'

Luke was laughing a little bit and then said, 'Yea well he lives at a carpenter's, the most dangerous place, in my eyes, in Waffle Town so he was made for danger! Of course he will be okay!'

'Well that's good' she said

Luke asked a few more questions.

'Do you want me to phone the doctor or do you feel better? You definitely look at lot better!'

'No I feel 110% now, there's no need. You could be a nurse you know, your very attentive.' she replied with a beaming smile.

'Well that's good because I don't like doctors they creep me out with all those instruments so there's no way I could be a nurse.'

Angela laughed.

As the conversation continued, Luke began too think about how much he was beginning to like Angela. He was pleased to meet a new comer as there hadn't been anybody new around the island in so long.

Luke set his cup down on the table and sighed.

'Well I guess I'd better be heading home. It was great to meet ya Angela, say can I call you Angie?'

Angela laughed reminiscing on the days when she used to get that nickname back at her old school.

'Sure.' She said, standing up and walking him to the door.

Before Luke stepped outside he turned to her.

'Hey um, there's gonna be a festival at the beach tomorrow, you know to celebrate summer and all. You should come along, it would be a great chance for you to meet people.'

The corners of Angela's mouth began to twitch as she perused the thought in her head.

'That'd be great. I guess I'll see you there then?'

Luke took a secure stance, his feet slightly apart and swung his fist in front of his body.

'You sure will. There's gonna be fireworks too.'

Angela smiled sweetly.

'Bye Luke.' She giggled as he began to saunter off down the path, his chicken following happily after him.

As Angela shut the door she could feel her cheeks heating up. She found it hard to believe that she had just made friends with a guy, as that was something Angela had always struggled at.

'What to wear!' She said to herself running to her closet and hastily searching through her very few swimsuits.

**Thanks for reading. Please review and I'll update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Chicken Who Led to Destiny

Chapter 2

Angela packed her things into a large blue bag with a beach scene embroidered onto the front of it. The neat stitches showed seagulls soaring through a brightly coloured rainbow and little cartoon like people building sand castles, playing in the ocean, flying multi-coloured kites and sledging down giant sand dunes.

She left her house and started to dander towards the beach as she was far too early. She was wearing a light, flimsy sundress covered in a floral print and underneath a pale blue bikini which was a hand-me-down from her mom. Around her shoulders she wore a white cardigan with 3 quarter length sleeves and on her feet a pair of cork sandals.

As she neared the bay she could see the beach shacks which had been set up early that morning by Pascal and Ozzie.

Sue and Colleen where busy setting up tables with an array of different delicious looking foods, whilst Anissa and Ruth put up beach umbrellas and laid out picnic rugs.

In the distance she could she small figures approaching the beach from the other direction. She stopped and stared for a minute as the people got closer she could make out their faces but she didn't recognise them. She felt nervous as she was a very shy person and was never good at making friends but at the same time she was excited.

The whole way to the beach all she had been thinking about was Luke, the way his hair shines in the light and his energetic fun personality. Now she was thinking of all the friends she could make at this festival.

'Maybe this town will be different,' she thought 'Maybe I'll have loads of friends... but what if they don't like me because I'm from a big city and aren't used to country living?' So many thoughts were flying through her mind she could have cried.

By this time Angela had reached the edge of the beach. She had only been to the beach twice, once when she got off the boat when she first came to the island and again to use the fire before her oven had been installed.

Hamilton rushed over and greeted her.

'Why hello Angela. I wasn't sure if you knew about our town festivals but clearly you watch the news!' He assumed excitedly.

'Actually Luke invited me.' Angela replied blatantly.

'Oh so you know Master Luke then... Did you say you didn't watch the local news?'

' Yea Luke came down to my farm yesterday looking for his chicken and of course I watch the local news' Angela said with a nervous smile on her face.

'Well that's good you're getting to know people and that you watch the news channel. Now I better let you go and find Luke. I will see you soon'

'Okay.' said Angela and then walked off on down the beach but before she had walked a metre Anissa came running over to her and put a wreath off flowers around her neck. The flowers were all pink, blue and purple and every so often there was a pretty shell threaded onto the string.

'Oh thanks this is so pretty!' said Angela 'Did you make it?'

'Yea all 100 of them! It took me ages but Renee helped me with some off them.'

'Wow I would just get frustrated if I had to make 100 off those. Anyway what's your name? And who is Renee? And by the way I'm Angela and I own the new farm.'

'Oh, sorry I'm Anissa I work and live at Soufflé Farm and Renee is my best friend she lives and works at Brownie Ranch. I don't think she's at this festival but I'll introduce you to her someday and it's nice to meet you Angela.'

'Nice to meet you too. Well I best be going now.' said Angela.

'Me too I've got wreaths too give out. Bye'

'Bye.' said Angela and wandered on down the beach.

In the distance she could see a guy waving his hands above his head and shouting. Angela started to laugh and then realised that the guy was shouting her name. At that moment she realised it was Luke. She began to blush and felt bad for laughing.

Luke was convinced she hadn't seen him and ran over, took her hand and sat her down on his rug.

'Hello,' he said 'I didn't think you saw me so I thought I'd just come and escort you.'

'I did see you, I just didn't know it was you!' she said with a beaming grin.

'Right, well there is food over there and I'm fully starving.'

'But it's only three o'clock and I only had my lunch at one at least give it 'till four! Please!'

'Fine but only if you will come and play volley ball against me one on one!'

'…fine, it's a deal but you will have to show me how because I have never played before.' She agreed hesitantly.

Luke perused this for a while and then agreed. He then jumped up onto his feet, sprinted down the beach towards the volley ball. With Angela following. Angela stood with her mouth opened in awe.

Luke had leapt up the height off half the volley ball net and had then performed a sequence of back flips and air born tumbles before landing perfectly on the sand. After that he did more tumbles and finally grabbed the volley ball just as Toby bent down to get it.

The whole beach was applauding the acrobat who was looking very pleased with himself. Angela was still standing with her mouth open and her eyes like saucers.

After about three or four minutes she closed her mouth and applauded Luke.

'Wow, how did you learn to do that!' she asked.

'Years off practise, cuts and bruises!'

'What so you don't go to gymnastics lessons or anything?'

'Nope'

'Wow, I went for like three years and the most I could do was one forward roll and twirl a ribbon around my head.'

'Clearly you just don't have my skill' Luke replied with a smile on his face.

'Yea clearly' Angela said and punched him in the arm after trying but falling to shove him over.

'Ouch that hurt me a lot I think I might die with the pain' Luke said smiling but trying to look really hurt. 'Anyway let's get on with the game.'

Luke went over the rules of volley ball with Angela who wasn't getting any of it but was just nodding and smiling.

The game began and Luke started to commentate the match,

'Over on the right hand side off the court we have the lovely Angie' he said in a booming voice.

Angela began to blush again but then started to play along and danced about her side of the court like a boxer does before a match.

'And on the left side we have the amazing spectacular Luke and the crowd goes wild at the sound of his name'

Luke punched the air and walked about with his hands above his head showing his fists. He then took off his jacket tensed his arm muscles, kissed them and walked round his half of the pitch.

'You're so full off yourself' Angie said laughing

'And what do we have here? trash talk from Angela this is going to be a good game' said Luke

Luke took the ball and got ready to serve. Then he started his commentary again. Angela wasn't doing very well and Luke was starting to realise that she had not listened to his instructions and was not a fan of volley ball.

The match went on for at least 45 minutes with Luke's commentary, his powerful whacks across the net to Angela, his laughing every time Angela missed the ball or it hit her, Angela's feeble attempts to hit the ball, her laughing every time she missed the ball, Luke made a funny comment or the ball hit her.

'Right I definitely win' Luke announced when he started to get really hungry 'It's five o'clock now so can we go and get some food already?'

'Fine you win but the winner has to buy the loser an ice cream... after we go and get some food'

'So is that a yes we can go and eat then?' asked a very confused Luke

'Yea as long as you get me an ice cream after'

'Ok let's go get food before Samson eats it all on me' said a now starving Luke.

The pair walked up the beach towards a buffet and barbeque that Yolanda and Chase had prepared. Luke lifted the biggest plate he could find and pilled it high with potatoes, vegetables, dipping sauces and a good spoonful off most off the main courses. Angela starred at him with eyes like saucers again and asked,

'Have you got enough there?'

Which to her surprise he answered,

'No'

He then proceeded to lift another plate and fill it with the dishes he hadn't got yet he lifted a bottle of beer and then when he was done he chose a table and sat down.

Angela lifted her plate and decided she would have a burger and some chips. She went and sat down at the table with Luke and compared to his mound off food she was dinning on next to nothing.

Angela decided she would start the conversation,

'Luke, how can you eat so much and stay so skinny?'

'Easy I just do loads off exercise'

'That explains your muscles too then!'

'No they're more from choppin' down trees'

'Oh, here there is a tree on my farm really needs cut down would you mind chopping it for me?'

'Yea sure'

'Ya know this is like the best festival I have ever been to!' said Angela

'Yea I would have to be one off my favourites as well!' said Luke 'But the best parts still to come'

'Is that the fireworks?'

'Yup, boy do I love fireworks'

Angela had barely touched her burger and Luke had eaten a whole plate off his food. The duo sat and chatted and ate and drank for about 20 minutes more. Then Colleen announced over a loud speaker,

'If you would all like to get comfy the fireworks are about to start.'

All off a sudden there was a stampede off people rushing to the brightly coloured picnic rugs laid out on the sand.

Luke took his bottle off beer and Angela's pineapple juice in one hand and Angela's hand in his other. He then led her over through the crowd to the end off the pier were he watched the fireworks every year. On his way he had scooped a picnic rug up with his foot into his hand. He laid it down on the pier and him and Angela sat down.

Pascal, Ozzie and what looked like about four other people were at the opposite end off the beach. They had the first six fireworks in the ground and they both had what looked like lighters in there hands. After a quick nod to one another they lurched forward, knelt down, lit the firework and stood well back. It looked like something you would see in the army. It was so well rehearsed.

The first firework went off with a loud bang. It was a large purple one that had shot up into the sky like a cannon ball and then gracefully sprawled out across the night sky. The crowd applauded and the pier on which Luke and Angela were sitting rumbled as if a fish was exploding.

Then the next five fireworks shot up all at the same time. Some spiralled up and gradually died away they were gold and sliver whilst others were hardly visible going up but then exploded and make crinkly noises like rain hitting a plastic roof all in magnificent colours.

The fireworks continued like this until the finale. The crowd fell silent and there was a long pause. Angela didn't quite know what was happening, were they over, was someone injured or would they just not work she thought to herself. She nudged Luke on the arm and whispered,

'What's happening? Are they over?

'No, you'll have to wait and see.'

Angela's face looked slightly confused but she didn't argue and agreed. Then Angela saw the most amazing thing she had ever seen in her life.

It was a firework but not just any old exploding, colourful firework this was very different. This firework flew into the sky and then exploded into a big blue seagull. The next was a collection off tiny stars that twinkled different colours before fading away into a cloud of grey smoke. Angela was gobsmacked she had never seen anything so spectacular. Luke glanced at her quietly laughing and shaking his head slowly.

What Angela didn't know was that the best was yet to come. There was another short burst off plain ordinary fireworks and a large Catherine wheel spinning like a Ferris wheel on a raft out at sea. Then there was a large bang which exploded into six maybe more large colourful fireworks they dazzled in every colour imagineable. Blue, red, pink, purple, green, orange, silver, gold and yellow there were so many colours it looked more like an artists canvas than the night sky.

Angela was now sure it was all over but no she was yet again wrong. She wasn't watching so she didn't see it soaring through the sky but then heard the explosion. Her jaw dropped open wider than any last time. The firework was a large pink heart that twinkled brightly then after a few more explosions neatly written in joined up handwriting inside it, it read,

'Thanks for watching folks'

It was like something you would see after an old fashioned movie. Angela was well and truly breath taken. Luke thought from the size off her eyes she was dreaming so he slapped her hard across the arm.

'Angie wake up' he said

'I'm not asleep you idiot. I'm just shocked.'

'Oh, right that explains why you weren't snoring' Luke said smiling

'I don't snore smart ass' replied Angela

'Darn it out smarted by a girl this is not my day.' Luke shouted laughing

The crowd was applauding so Luke stood up with his beer in his hand and joined in. He then helped Angela to her feet, lifted the rug and walked back to the beach.

'I had a really great time today Luke, thank you for making me feel so welcome here.' Angela said quietly, looking nervously at her feet.

Luke grinned goofily.

'Hey, don't mention it. I had a great time too.'

The couple shared an awkward moment of silence before Luke offered to walk Angela home. She accepted graciously and the pair headed back towards Angela's farm.

The farm girl waved to the carpenter from her porch as he disappeared around the bend towards the mine district.

With a sigh, Angela who was content both in mind and body, continued into the cosy heart of her new home for some well deserved sleep.


End file.
